


A challenger approaches

by CelestialKnight



Series: natural halfie kaneki [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, continuation of hello to goodbyes, this is part of an au, yes i finally finished a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/CelestialKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenging, my dear Kaneki, is when a weaker ghoul attempts to one up a stronger ghoul by eating human food to show their strength. Us, being natural half-ghouls, can eat human food that is not meat, such as ice cream and other sweets, but regular ghouls cannot. If you’re uneasy with vomiting I would recommend looking away at first, but if you want to see the look of humiliation on a ghoul’s face, challenging is the way to go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A challenger approaches

Things tended to happen as a slip of the wrist for Eto. Varying for the occasional asshole to the downright entertaining challenge from ghouls.  Ayato Kirishima was no different.

 

Oh man was that kid stupid. Though she had to admit he was somewhat pitiful. Still she now had a hatred for the little runt.

 

She couldn’t even believe how well Trapper was. The alias was incredible, she had to say so herself. She still couldn’t believe what the kid has confided into her, but you know what. She would be a supportive parent. If she wanted to have these moments to herself, than she would allow her to have fun. She had to say though, watching a 13-year-old kicking Jason’s ass is quite entertaining to say the least.

 

_Back to the subject at hand._

Ayato, possibly in a epiphany of stupidity, had challenged her. _Oh yes, a ghoul decided to challenge a half-ghoul. Brilliant thinking._ Living up to his name though she had to admit it.

 

Small run down of ghoul etiquette she remembered she had given Kaneki a few years back. It had started pretty weirdly when she had introduced herself.

_"Guess what you're like me but happier"_

_“I got to fix that"_

 

_"Toughen up kiddy it's gonna be one hell of a ride"_

After a few more conversations and calming Kaneki down from fits of laughter and fear. Which she couldn’t really blame him for, _honestly_? She decided to teach him the basic etiquette of the ghoul world. _Challenging._

_Not fighting challenging. Oh no. Something much more stupid, by her opinion anyway._

_“Eto, what is challenging?”_

_What an innocent child, she thought as she wiped away a tear. I can’t wait._

_“Challenging, my dear Kaneki, is when a weaker ghoul attempts to one up a stronger ghoul by eating human food to show their strength. Us, being natural half-ghouls, can eat human food that is not meat, such as ice cream and other sweets, but regular ghouls cannot. If you’re uneasy with vomiting I would recommend looking away at first, but if you want to see the look of humiliation on a ghoul’s face, challenging is the way to go!”_

Oh man, and here came Ayato. The pesky rabbit was really going to do it. He was really going to challenge her. _Her._

 

Not many people were in the building at the moment. Ayato approached her with a determined look. Eto knew he was about to crash and burn. He was holding something behind his back, most likely the food item of his choice to prove his “superior” abilities. She almost chocked on her giggles.

 

“So what do you want Little Rabbit?” She asked with a giggle in her voice.

 

Ayato gave her a stink eye as he pulled out something orange from behind his back. _Of fucking course he would pick a fucking carrot. **Of fucking course.**_

 

“I challenge you Eto.” He spoke bravely, but she could smell the fear. Man he really need to work on his scent, she could just smell his emotions from here.

“I’m waiting~,” she hummed to herself.

 

Ayato looked down to the carrot in his hand and back to Eto. He took a deep breath. He had already challenged her there was no looking back from here. He gulped. May his sister not maim him once she hears of this. He took a large bite out of the carrot and started to chew. The entire time he stared Eto down, trying to prove his superiority over her.

 

After what seemed like five minutes, he ended up running away screaming as he hurled up the carrot. Eto was hovering over him. She held an apple in her hand.

 

“If you’re done with your challenge, we have work to get back too,” she took a bite out of the apple and walked away, munching on it happily. Ayato’s mouth was catching flies.

 

At that moment Trapper finally returned from a mission she had been sent out on. Seeing Ayato, she ran over to him.

 

“What did I miss?” She asked confused as she looked around. Ayato looked back to Eto’s distant form and the half eaten carrot in his hand.

 

He walked away. Defeated.

 

“oKAY, BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT DID I MISS?”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ayato. He's got worse coming. Tho I'm not telling u what, but it involves Trapper. Also Trapper is not an oc. and yes ayato and touka are still in contact with one another!
> 
> If you would like to send in some headcanons or have any inquires, please feel free to ask me here or on tumblr.


End file.
